What if
by OceanBlueSeaEyes
Summary: What if Percy had a twin? What if Percy grew up in the water and his sister on land? What if Camp Half-Blood already knew of him? A lot of what ifs in my head that will be answered in this story
1. The Split

**I have been reading lately on what if Percy had a twin so i decided to do my own cause of writer's block so here it is**

* * *

**Sally's POV **

****Twins! I had just given birth to two adorable twins one whom looked more like a mini version of the two's father and the little girl had my brown hair in beautiful curls. Then and there I knew I had to decide, one of them would have to be given up. Three days later I stopped in front of Haylea's and Perseus's bedroom grabbing my shaw and Percy and drove to Long Island where I met a centaur and with tears in my eyes I quickly gave him over without saying a single word and started running away.

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

****I was so confused one minute it was just a peaceful day at camp until a women came up and shoved her child at me and ran away. Much power must be held inside this child to be given up. I thought of that not noticing Lady Amphitrite walking up to us. I finally looked up and saw her staring at the child and quietly spoke up, "I will take him." She quickly took the child and emerged back into the water holding the child

* * *

**Amphitite's POV **

****I was angry when I figured out my husband had decided to have a child with a mortal but my anger melted when I saw him. His name was Perseus apparently and well I was going to raise him as my own. Not the child's fault he was born anyways so he will now be thought of as mine.


	2. Five Years Later

**I am back for the next chapter first perspective up well you will see but this so happens to be 5 years later. Another thing there will be no Gabe in this one Sally already met and married Paul Blofis**

* * *

**Poseidon's POV **

****For five years Perseus I mean Percy has been raised here, grown up into believing Amphitrite is his real mother as Triton is his actual brother. Today is his fifth birthday and Ive asked Zeus when it is time if the boy can have immortality one of these days. Agreeing for it on his sixteenth, all I do is wait and watch the boy grow. I watched Triton try and teach Percy swordplay as he just sits there zoning off before Triton had to hand him over to Amphitrite after she took a picture of him. She handed me the photo as it came out and left as I realized what to do with it. in quick greek writing i wrote down Perseus age 5 and sent the photo to Sally Jackson.

* * *

**Sally's POV**

****I was baking a beautiful chocolate cake for my daughter's birthday thinking of Perseus and how he has changed when the door bell rang. Haylea ran straight over, "Ill get it Momma!" I turned back to the cake I was working on when in a few minutes she ran back over. "Here you go Momma", she handed me a sea blue crested envelope with the symbol of Poseidon on the seal. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of a little boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. I turned it on the back and right there it said _Perseus Age 5_. I turned to see Haylea staring at me with her beautiful sea green eyes and quickly put a smile on my face hiding the tears.


	3. Finding Him

**Ok yes I know I am skipping the full grow up but this is how my story goes Please if you read review on how you like these first three chapters**

* * *

**Haylea's POV**

****I was getting packed for this summer camp my mom wanted to take me to for the summer since she and Dad were going on a vacation to Guam. As I finished packing most of my things like my makeup kit, toothbrush, toothpaste, skirts, skorts, jeans, shorts, tank tops, my two piece bakini, one piece swim suit, and mostly everything I had to be prepared as well as my curling iron and straightening iron. I went into the kitchen to see what my mom was cooking which was blue cookies? I stared at her for she clearly knew I liked double chocolate. She gave them straight to me and said I will know who they are for soon as she left to get ready herself. Oh I forgot to say I am a twelve year old girl with pretty brown hair and sparkling sea green eyes. As I stared straight at the cabinet I was never allowed to touch, curiousness got the best of me and I took out two pictures: one had mom in a hospital bed with two little ones, one with messy black hair and the other with curly brown. The second one was of a five yea old boy with two missing front teeth, messy black hair, and sea green eyes full of mischief. I had questions reeling inside my mind but when Mother called me i stuffed it back in the drawer. I rushed to my room grabbed my bag and shoved it in the trunk of the car.

* * *

**Sally's POV **

****I knew I should tell her of her actual father but since I never got the chance I thought the camp would help. I drove Haylea there glad monsters mistook her as an Aphrodite kid. As I drove her to camp I took a look at my daughter asleep in the back as my mind wandered 7 years ago on her birthday. _Who had sent me that card? Was that my son? Has he been taken well care of?_ She didnt realize she was near the camp til her daughter pointed out the strawberry sign. After that I dropped her off and left.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

****I was training with one of my best friends known as Annabeth Chase, I know last year her father has tried to get her back home, but she rejected him. The two of us have been the longest campers here at camp. My mother and father decided for me to come here when I was six and I met Annabeth on my second year here. As Annabeth and I were walking towards the Big House where Chiron was waiting we saw a twelve year old girl with pretty brown hair three bags full of clothing (at least I think that's clothing in there for all we know she could be an Aphrodite girl). As we jogged up there to say hi Chiron looked up from his game he and Mr. D were playing, "Ah there you two are I was hoping you could show Haylea Jackson around camp and lead her to the Hermes Cabin until she gets accepted. I was a bit hesitant at first as Annabeth and I shared a look knowing how crowded that cabin is. "Um Chiron is it, why am I here? Who are these two kids? Also my last name is Blofis, sir.", the Haylea girl spoke up. He turned his wheelchair around at the girl, "Excuse me Haylea, but I would rather ask who are you? Plus I know a demigod when I see one, as of your father he is your step-father not your real father." The girl looked surprised than mad that her parents seemed to hide it from her. "Excuse me Chiron, but I must be heading home or else my parents will throw a fit." I spoke up as he sighed, "Very well Perseus, you may go." I flinched when he called me my actual name as I jogged to the ocean stealing a glance at the girl. For some strange reason she looked very familiar I thought as I submerged myself into the oceans water.


	4. Truth Comes Down at Last

**I am back with writing this story...now flash yourself to What if...**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

****As I walked back into the ocean I could feel the girl's eyes bore into my back, but I ignored that. I was more into finding out who she is and if she is my father's child. Mother had told me that Father wasnt allowed to have anymore demigods but that is just my problem. She has the seagreen eyes that even Father has which makes me suspicous. As I finally got there I swam straight to the garden where I saw Mother and Father speaking til they spotted me swimming over. "Ahhh Perseus this is a surprise you arent supposed to be down here til later tonight. If you try sneaking up tonight what will the harpies do to you. ", Mother spoke with such sincerity in her voice, but I just ignored that and snapped, "Save it. Dad tell me is that girl your daughter?!" , I practically yelled at him. He just sighed before answering me, "Yes, but she is also your twin sister." I gaped at him surprised that I was one of the forbidden children before I raced back to camp. I almost ran into Annabeth as she grabbed me on the shoulders, "Wow hey slow down Percy, whats wrong.", she asked me as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the forest before answering, "Haylea is a forbidden child of Poseidon...and so am I.", I spoke as I just sat down with my head in my hands.

* * *

**Haylea's POV**

****Okay so I just got claimed and I am a child of Poseidon, I left to find that kid and suprisingly he was in the forest with Annabeth. "So I am a child of...", he just interrupted me not letting me finish with such despise in his voice, "Poseidon, I know he is my father as well. Twin! So just leave it alone Im heading home.", he really hates me that muc but did he just call me twin? I have to call Mom and question her


	5. Despising Twin and More Surprises?

**Okay my readers sorry for the long wait I just never could find time to write but now I am back so get ready for another pull into the world of our favorite heros and of course my OC Haylea Jackson**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I ran into the Poseidon cabin angrily. I despised everything this world had to offer. I thought I was loved, thought I was a prince, thought I meant the world to my parents, but I guess I was wrong since they kept the biggest secret from me that I AM A DEMIGOD! I wonder why on earth Mother...I mean Amphitrite...never killed me. I mean I am a child of her husband with another woman, and a mortal for that matter. I decided that it would be best for me to go pack up my things from home and leave.

Heading out of my cabin I saw the girl heading over my way, a look of pure hatred filling my eyes as I stared at her before continuing my way to the ocean. Walking straight in a school of fish stopped in front of me as they spoke through my mind, "_Hello Lord Perseus" _they all said as my best friend and I guess you would call her my pet Lily came to me speaking, "_Hello Percy!" _she squeaked (if fish can squeak that is) before heading off with the others. Smiling I continued my way to what once was home only to be greeted by Amphitrite, "Son I know you must be angry but you are welcome back home anytime Perseus honey." she smiled only to be greeted by my grim expression, "I'm sorry Mother but I can no longer live a lie anymore...if I am who you say I am I must embrace it not hide from it...I need to meet my real mother start living with the mortals." Though what I had said left her with a grim expression before she gravely spoke to me, "Perseus your scent will get you killed with one step out of camp...do you really want to risk it?" she asked in a pleading tone telling me not to go. I sighed looking around at the place so familiar to me, "I will visit every once in a while especially during the school years since I still have Athena as a teacher but I will visit the mortal world, alright Mother?" I asked as she nodded handing me over my bags, "Make us proud Percy" and with that she left into the depths of the ocean.

As I left the ocean I could hear a ton of voices going through my mind but it was all the same thing, "Til next time Lord Perseus" and the last I heard before stepping out onto the beach of camp with my stuff in my hands

* * *

**Haylea's POV**

I called mom as quickly as I cold only to hear a startled Hello, "Hey Mom it is me Haylea...look you have to tell me all about the little boy in the picture now" after saying that I could hear her sigh and a I told you she would ask one of these days from Dad. "His name is Perseus honey, your twin, I gave him up to protect both of you. You both have extremely strong scent to you and for Perseus most likely stronger. Look I have to go but I would love to meet him have fun deary" then there was the long pause. Walking around camp some more I came up to the Poseidon cabin. Opening the door I saw Perseus inside quickly looking up only to have his gaze filled with hatred only to speak up with a, "So you're finally here" but returned to unpacking on the top bunk. I could see many pictures of him with a man who seemed to resemble Perseus a lot, a younger man, and a woman who the younger man resembled as well as the other man. Then I saw a lot of pictures of him only to suddenly realize he was staring at me expecting an answer, "Uh can you run that by again?" I asked only to have him scoff, "I asked if you would like to have help unpacking." Nodding quickly I opened one of my suitcases only to see his eyes narrow at me, "You are more like a daughter of Aphrodite then Poseidon" he said looking at the stuff I had as he quickly started to place my stuff away. Grinning I took one last look at the pictures, "So Perseus..." I started off only to have him interrupt me, "It is Percy" Rolling my eyes I started again, "So Percy who are these people in the picture with you?" I asked quickly. Looking up Percy grinned, "Dad, Amphitrite, and Triton...my family"


	6. Acceptance into His Life

**All right my readers we are back to the story many of you must be wondering how Haylea will be accepted into Percy's life and how it will go for him in the mortal world well all that will be answered here and since summer is only a few more days away for me I will try to update more often Thank you for your support in my story and once I am done I might make a sequel - OceanBlueSeaEyes**

* * *

**Haylea's POV**

For the first time I caught a smile play on my brother's lips due to thinking about his family or to something else I do not care I actually caught him in a good mood. As I finished unpacking I looked up noticing my brother shining his sword before looking at me, "Why don't we find you a weapon then go training I am sure Annabeth would like to teach you some tricks" he smiled slightly heading out of the room as his sword turned back into a pen.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I don't know what went through my head but I knew every new demigod needed some training so that is why I am taking Haylea out to Annabeth. As I headed out I noticed out of the corner of my eye my father coming up. Looing straight towards Haylea I pointed out the Athena cabin, "Go ask for Annabeth and she will help you I have to deal with something" Leaving his sister to wondering off he headed to his father bowing down before he spoke, "Rise son I have something to give you" As Percy rose to his feet his father handed him a package, "This is for you so you can go out into the mortal world whenever and the monsters won't detect your scent so you can meet your mother, now it only lasts for while you are with your mother so she doesnt get attacked or with other mortal so you can get blamed but you will need the practice son" Percy accepted the gift nodded towards his father as he descended back into the ocean


End file.
